1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of prophylactic and therapeutic vaccines against an HIV infection. More specifically, the invention relates to a HIV vaccine comprising an anti-DC receptor antibody or a fragment thereof, e.g. anti-CD40 antibody or a fragment thereof, to which at least one HIV antigen is fused or conjugated.
2. Description of Related Art
While treatment for HIV/AIDS has become a reality, in the United States an average of 50,000 new HIV infections are diagnosed each year in the United States and there is an estimated 34 million people living with HIV worldwide.
While a variety of options have been explored, dendritic cells (DCs) are antigen-presenting cells that play a key role in regulating antigen-specific immunity (Mellman and Steinman 2001), (Banchereau, Briere et al. 2000), (Cella, Sallusto et al. 1997). DCs capture antigens, process them into peptides, and present these to T cells. Therefore delivering antigens directly to DC is a focus area for improving vaccines. One such example is the development of DC-based vaccines using ex-vivo antigen-loading of autologous DCs that are then re-administrated to patients (Banchereau, Schuler-Thurner et al. 2001), (Steinman and Dhodapkar 2001).
Another strategy to improve vaccine efficacy is specific targeting to DC of antigen conjugated to antibodies against internalizing DC-specific receptors. While first generation polypeptides have been created, improvements are needed to generate more efficacious therapeutic options. With the continued epidemic of AIDS throughout the world, there is still a need for HIV vaccines and treatment methods.